supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer - The End (Again)
Lucifer was the third of the Archangels that was created by God with only Michael and Samael being older than him. He along with his fellow Archangels had fought with their father against The Darkness long ago. Lucifer was entrusted with the Mark of Cain used to keep the Darkness trapped and sealed away. Over time the mark corrupted him and fed off his jealousy of mankind and the love they received from his father and his fellow angels. His elder brother Samael tapped into those feelings and convinced him to corrupt mankind and then rebel against God. Lucifer created demons which ultimately led to his permanant exile from Heaven and later his imprisonment to Hell. His name means'' Light bringer''. Biography In the beginning Lucifer was considered God's favorite son. When God created mankind and told his angels to bow to his latest creations the mark tapped into Lucifer's dark feelings of jealousy and he refused. Lucifer tried to convince both God and his eldest brother Michael of Mankind's unworthiness but neither of them listened to him. He believed that they were blind to the truth so he decided to try and show them that humans were a mistake. Therefore Lucifer, with Samael's assistance, got around the guard Gadreel and broke into the Garden and tempted Eve as well as took the human Lilith and turned her into a demon to try and show how warped humans were, however, it instead caused him to be banished from Heaven. After, Lucifer wallowed in his banishment until he learned that his brother Michael had not only fallen in love with a human but even had a child with her. He learned that his brother had loved the human/angel hybrid boy in a fashion that paled the affection that Michael showed him, his own brother. Lucifer saw that his brother had been lost in humanity just as their father had and snapped. Lucifer set his sights on Abel to try and corrupt him next but Cain stepped in. Lucifer offered to take Cain instead of Abel if he killed him with his own hands. When it was done, Lucifer passed on the mark that bound the Darkness to Cain in order to empower him and the First Blade into his personal weapon. Lucifer warped more humans into becoming demons and along with the angels who supported him, such as the Grigori and Barbatos, declared a full out war against God. He also was able to rally the aid of Samael's demonic hybrid children and willing nephilim to fight against Michael and the rest of the Heavenly Host. He also had the advice and aid of his older brother Samael. His rebellion ended in defeat however and Michael cast Lucifer into a special cage in Hell. Lucifer was freed from his cage when Sam Winchester, through the machinations of Azazel, Ruby and Lillith, broke the final seal and released him. Sam was his true vessel and hoped to take him to finally win in his rebellion and eliminate mankind. Lucifer gained a few new angelic allies but his main support came from the Grigori, most of whom he freed from their bondage in Hell, who engaged the Powers during the Apocalypse in different parts of the world. When he finally claimed his true vessel Lucifer went off to Stull Cemetary to engage his brother Michael for the final battle. The Grigori went with him and they fought against the Powers who came with Michael. The two parties battled some distance away to try and keep the other from interferring with the two archangels and their battle. Soon enough Michael arrived in the body of Adam Milligan for their inevitable clash. Lucifer tried to convince Michael to abandon their fight. Michael didn't budge and refused his talk of rebelling against their father. Before they could begin their battle Dean Winchester arrived and interrupted them. Castiel banished Michael with holy fire and Lucifer was livid with him and killed him without another word. He then snapped Bobby Singer's neck and then proceeded to beat on Dean Winchester. Through the beating, Dean managed to reach Sam within Lucifer and he opened the cage. Michael arrived in time to try and stop him and Sam pulled them all into the cage which closed behind them. Lucifer, trapped again in the cage, proceeded to take his frustration out on Sam's soul. Castiel had pulled out Sam's body leaving his soul behind in the Cage. After a year and a half, Death had arrived to take Sam's soul out of the Cage and reunite it back in his body. Lucifer's presence was still felt by Sam when the wall of his mind broke and kept seeing the echo of Lucifer's punishments through hallucinations. Pitchfork.jpg|Lucifer's symbol Lucifer sword.jpg|Lucifer's weapon Category:The End (Again) series Category:Archangels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains